


One Lump or Two

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Compromised, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Past Relationship(s), Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy starts to wonder if Harry's love for him is real or is a substitute for something - someone - else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lump or Two

Eggsy wasn’t quite sure how he got into his current situation. Well, that’s only half the truth. A little too much scotch and a little less inhibition is what got him into his current situation.

Harry was dozing, the white sheet and wine-red duvet pulled up right above his waist. Eggsy sat up and looked at Harry and thought that the man’s usually strict features softened in sleep to show just how much older he was. He took in the sight of crow’s feet, laugh lines, and silver flecked hair strands tucked under the darker ones. Numerous small scars were along Harry’s torso, no doubt a result of his many years as an agent.

He vaguely remembered that a mission that the past few weeks had been leading up to reached its head a few days before. As Harry questioned a subject whom they had detained and strapped to a chair, Eggsy and Roxy had stood to the side. A millisecond too late, Harry realized the man had released the trigger to a small bomb that had been tucked up his sleeve. A shout and a shove later and Eggsy found himself knocked backwards, along with Roxy. They both came to and found Harry unconscious and the suspect dead.

Merlin had hurriedly sent for medical and was able to get Harry into the infirmary quickly. Harry had been fortunate enough this time for he had been wearing a bomb suit under his normal attire, just in case.

Eggsy wondered why he and Roxy had not been outfitted as such and intended to ask Harry why the special precaution, but as soon as Harry was up and well again, he was more than ready to simply enjoy some alcohol and some pleasurable company.

Next to him, Harry stretched and reached out a hand to touch Eggsy’s thigh.

“Morning” he said lazily, his fingers sweeping upwards to touch at a patch of dark purple hickies.

“Mornin’” Eggsy said back, leaning down and kissing Harry softly on the forehead.

Harry smiled and enjoyed the pleasant affection, but even he was not blind to the apprehension Eggsy was giving off, “Is something on your mind?”

Eggsy bit his lip and weighed his words before carefully saying, “Harry…why is it you knew to wear a bomber outfit?”

Harry was silent for such a long time Eggsy almost feared he’d nodded back off to sleep.  A glance sideways told him else wise as Harry sat up and rested with his back against the headboard.

Instead of straight-forwardly saying something, Harry countered with, “Did I ever tell you how your father died?”

“No…but what has that got to do with anything?” Eggsy asked.

“When Lee… that is to say when your father and I worked together on this certain case, there was an instance where it was similar to what we faced. A suspect who was apprehended and tied up for questioning while us other Kingsman were off to the side. When I stepped forward to ask the suspect a question we heard a pin drop.” Harry said quietly, “Your father shoved me out of the way and landed on him so to take the full brunt of the explosion. Bulletproof suits did well with bullets, but we’d not extended their usages to aid against bombs quite yet. Thankfully, the one that went off for us was more flash grenade than bomb, so the newer suit type prevented serious injury.”

Eggsy was solemn as he took in this information, “So… that the other day…was paying back a debt of sorts?”

“Of sorts.” Harry managed to say, an odd strain in his voice that Eggsy latched onto.

“You and my dad... were you two… y’know?”

Harry swallowed and stared straight ahead instead of looking at Eggsy, deciding honesty was the best policy in this case,“Yes, at one time, a little before he met your mother.”

Eggsy nodded and pursed his lips. His sudden movement off the bed had Harry finally looking at him.

“Best be off then.” Eggsy said as he tugged on his boxers and loose-fit civilian trousers.

“You are angry with me.” Harry stated more matter-of-fact than questioning.

“A wee bit, yeah.” Eggsy remarked as sat on the edge of the bed to slip on his white winged trainers on and then his shirt.

Harry, on his knees, walked the expanse of the bed to sit behind Eggsy and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

“You are not a replacement, Eggsy.”

“Oh, yeah? ‘N what else am I ‘pose t’think? Seemin’ to be lumpin’ us Unwins t’gether.” the more rankled Eggsy became the thicker his accent became, but he did not move to push Harry off.

“It was something long ago, something that he and I had.” Harry said gently, pressing kisses to the back of Eggsy’s neck, “You are not him, nor would I want you to be.” Harry let go of Eggsy and laid back on his back, “I will not force nor pressure you into remaining with me if that makes you uncomfortable. Please do not think the worse of me is all I ask.”

Eggsy contemplated Harry’s words then stood and shrugged on his jacket.

Time seemed to stand still as Harry lay in the center of the bed, his eyes affixed upward, and Eggsy stood off to its side, his own gaze lingering on the doorknob.

Eggsy made the first movement and headed to the door, stopping with his hand on the knob and asking over his shoulder, “One lump or two?”

Harry, obviously surprised, replied, “Two, please.”

Eggsy nodded, “Be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~They stay together, but it's been on my mind since I started shipping these two if this is the type of question Eggsy would ask one day~


End file.
